


The long arm of the law

by Gan_HOPE326



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gan_HOPE326/pseuds/Gan_HOPE326
Summary: When you've committed a crime grave enough to put an entire world against you, you cannot hide forever...





	The long arm of the law

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for r/Fanfiction, prompt word: "sanction".

When, coming home, she sensed that the wards had been tampered with, she knew it was over. Resisting would be moot.

She knew what she had done, all too well. It had been a good run, even. And if asked, she was still proud of it. Sometimes the law is wrong and you're right. She had done nothing but spread joy and celebrate a hero.

Still, the time of sanction had come. She walked inside.

"Mrs. Rowling," said the Auror standing in her living room, "you are in arrest for repeated violations of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy..."


End file.
